


i could use a love song (or potion)

by prismvtic



Series: in my circle, in my world, which is just camila, dinah, and i (camrenah) [1]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, camila is confused and oblivious, lauren and dinah are so crazy over her, normally aka the ultimate camrenah shippers t b h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismvtic/pseuds/prismvtic
Summary: Camila doesn’t think a love potion should have this many different aromas.





	i could use a love song (or potion)

**Author's Note:**

> well i made a thing bc camrenah is cute...enjoy!

Camila Cabello loved Potions with all her being. She considered herself the smartest in the class, second to only _some_ of the Ravenclaws. She was the one of two Gryffindor in her advanced Potions class, everyone else in her year either did not pass the O.W.L. exam or chose not to take the course. Camila was one of the only people in her house in her year deadset on becoming an Auror. Potions was a required course in order to get into Auror training, and the Professor didn’t let just anyone take his N.E.W.T. level course.

Camila played with the prefect badge on her robe. It was a miracle that she even earned that position considering all of the trouble she and her best friend Dinah Jane Hansen got into. Going into the forbidden third floor corridor, finding some of the secret passages that went to Hogsmeade, and even finding the Room of Requirement that she and her friends often hung out in during free periods. It was a miracle that the Headmaster always caught Dinah but never Camila.

To compensate, Dinah was made Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor team, a well deserved position. Now the both of them could use the Prefect’s bathroom.

Camila’s friends consisted a bunch of people in higher rank. Ally Brooke, a Hufflepuff that she made friends with because she was dating another one of Camila’s friends, was Head Girl and Quidditch announcer. Normani Kordei, a Slytherin who actually was the friend Camila referred to as dating Ally, was a prefect and Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. And last, but certainly not least, Lauren Jauregui, a Slytherin that Camila had been best friends with and had a _tiny_ friend crush on since their first year, was a Beater and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Their friend group was dysfunctional, no doubt about that. Two Gryffindors, two Slytherins, and one Hufflepuff to keep the peace between them when Quidditch season came up.

“Why do you reckon the professor is late?” Zendaya Coleman, the other Gryffindor in her year, asked as she slipped into the spot next to her.

Camila shrugged. “It’s the first day of classes. Everyone is exhausted and stuffed after the Start of the Term feast.” Hailee Steinfeld, a Ravenclaw prefect that Camila made friends with during her second year, arrived and took a seat next to Camila. “Dinah may be the most exhausted of them all, she ate most of the rice pudding near us.”

Hailee and Zendaya burst out laughing. “Dinah is my personal hero,” Hailee said. “No woman is braver and more ballsy during Wizard Chess.”

“That doesn’t at all mean that she’s good at it. She’s a sore loser.”

“Guys, be nice,” Camila hissed. “Dinah’s capable of making you _sore_ too.” She blushed, realizing the double meaning and quickly buried her head in her hands as her two classmates burst out into loud laughter. Camila’s head bobbed up and she flushed again, noticing the Slytherins giving them an annoyed glare. Just because she was friends with two Slytherins, didn’t mean that she was free from the bullying and judgments directed towards her.

Professor Cowell came trudging in moments later. Camila honestly was surprised he still taught at Hogwarts because he was considered an old professor when her mother was a witch. Her father attended Castelobruxo, the same could not be said for him.

“Ah, look at this. All of my promising students that passed their O.W.L. and chose to continue Potions,” Cowell said with minimal enthusiasm. “And this is my last year of sixth year students as I plan on retiring at the end of this year.”

That answered Camila’s questions.

“Oh Professor,” a Slytherin student said. “That’s such a shame! The last year in Cow Club must have the best parties.”

“Yes.” Professor Cowell nodded. “This year I will have some very special alumni at our parties.”

Camila rolled her eyes. Cow Club was a joke, only for the rich and prominent members of wizarding society. Lauren was a part of it and so was Normani. However, her mother was apart of the club when she was a student, so she hadn’t gone unnoticed by Professor Cowell.

Professor Cowell made his way to the middle table and unpacked his potions case. Present on the table were two potions. A small gold vial and a small potion cauldron that had a pearly-white sheen to it.

“Gather around, students,” he urged. Camila, Zendaya, and Hailee made there way to the middle table along with the other students. Camila found herself wedged between her two friends and near the pearly potion. It was now because she was so close to it that she found herself being overwhelmed by the strong aroma from the potion. So many different and distinct smells filled her nostrils and it made her feel dizzy. She stumbled backwards, luckily Zendaya caught her just in time. “My, my, Miss Cabello. I’m assuming the aroma of that potion right there got to you?”

Camila nodded meekly. “Yeah, sorry sir, I just... _wow_ I don’t know what to say.”

A few snickers were heard afterwards which caused Camila’s cheeks to flush in embarrassment.

“Can you describe what you smell?”

She smiled and nodded, leaning her head forward. “Cinnamon,” she stated the most distinct smell that filled her. It wasn’t just any cinnamon though, unlike the cinnamon that came from her mom’s kitchen. It was almost artificial, something she would smell if she was over at the Hansen’s home. Or wearing Dinah’s clothes. _Wait what?_

“Banana creme pie,” she breathed out, licking her lips. It was her absolute favorite dessert. Anything with bananas was the way to her heart, it was a known fact. Ally used to sneak her some from the kitchens every time they passed by each other for Herbology while she was off to Charms.

Camila squinted. “Leather.” She didn’t know she liked the smell of leather, or maybe she only liked it when Lauren wore it. Lauren looked so hot in leather jackets and the way she wore them every Hogsmeade visit made Camila’s heart melt. Hogsmeade was where Lauren would make up excuses to hug Camila more because she was cold. Lauren never got cold, but Camila did.

“A polished broom handle,” Camila said proudly, remembering how much she loved it when her broom handle was nice and clean. Especially when Dinah did it for her, because Dinah did such a great job with it and she always would hug her from behind when she polished her Nimbus 2015. Camila loved when Dinah hugged her.

“Old books.” Camila smiled, not at all surprised that was on the list. Camila loved reading more than a lot of things in life, maybe even Quidditch. She thought she’d be put in Ravenclaw her first year for sure. While Dinah would make fun of her for being a nerd, Lauren would happily read anything and everything with her. They had long discussions about Muggle books, even though Lauren’s family was against Muggles, and it turned out that Camila found the most attractive thing about Lauren was her insight.

She continued to list off smells, connecting them each to her life. Somehow one of them would connect to either Dinah or Lauren. She didn’t think too much of it. Maybe she just loved both of them platonically, or not. Camila was too much of a confused gay to figure that out.

“Are those _all_ the things that you smell, Miss Cabello?” Professor Cowell asked in disbelief.

Camila found herself blushing slightly at his comment. “Er yeah, is that a bad thing, sir?”

Professor Cowell shook his head and gave her a wry smile. “Not at all, m’dear, not at all.”

* * *

“Do you remember what your Sixth Year Potions class was like?” Camila asked Lauren as they left the library. Camila knew Lauren would be at the library. She had a free period while Camila had Potions and she had to beg her not to hang around in the dungeons and wait for her. Lauren was reluctant but once Camila gave her a cute pout that always won everyone over, Lauren was putty in her hands.

Lauren hummed softly. “Bits and pieces, why?”

Camila shrugged. “Professor Cowell showed us Amortentia.”

“And? What did you smell?”

“I don’t remember,” she lied.

The Slytherin burst out into laughter, loosely draping an arm around Camila’s shoulder as they rounded a corner and towards the staircase that led to the hallway near the Transfiguration courtyard. Camila flushed, unsure of what was so funny in the first place.

“Camz, your memory can’t be that terrible.”

“It is,” she lied again. “I don’t even remember what I had for breakfast this morning.”

Lauren’s laughter died down and her gorgeous green eyes bore into her own mischievously. “You had eggs and toast.”

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t! I had biscuits and gravy!” Her eyes widened at her mistake and Lauren’s smirk. Camila whined and tried to pull away from her, but Lauren’s grip tightened on her, trapping her next to her. “I hate you _so_ much, Lauren Jauregui.”

“You love me,” she drawled.

Camila rolled her eyes and pushed open the doors to the Transfiguration courtyard. It was a surprisingly warm and sunny September morning. Maybe Camila didn’t even need her scarf after all, but she still loved having it on. The wind brushed past the two girls and Camila nearly lost her balance on purpose, just so Lauren could reach over and set her upright. But she decided against it because the wind was not strong enough to pull off a convincing fall. Camila could literally trip on air though.

Camila’s face lit up when she saw Normani and Ally sitting together on one of the benches that made a circle in the corner of the courtyard. Ally saw them first and waved them over, her bright gold Head Girl badge gleaming in the sunlight.

Camila didn’t even have to ask Lauren if they could go over there because she was already tugging on Camila’s waist excitedly to tell her to pick up the pace.

“Hi guys,” Ally greeted cheerfully. She brought her fingers to her badge and flashed them it. “Can you believe it? I almost cried when I got the letter from the headmaster.”

“Babe, you’ve probably told Laur and Mila this about twenty times,” Normani reminded her. Ally pouted and Normani leaned over to press a chaste kiss on her lips.

Lauren took a seat on one of the benches adjacent to them and pulled Camila down next to her. Camila didn’t want to mention that she was practically on Lauren’s lap. “You guys are so disgustingly cute, quit reminding me how single I am.”

Normani pulled away from Ally and raised a brow. “And that’s my fault, because?” Lauren shrugged. “Well, you need to grow some balls and get on it.”

“Mani, you know I can’t!”

Camila was confused by the whole interaction. She gave Lauren a nervous side-eyed glance, but Lauren wasn’t even looking in her direction. The thought of Lauren liking someone made her sick to her stomach. But, why though? It wasn’t like she liked Lauren like that. She had a friend crush on her. Friend crushes were totally normal.

Maybe she was mad that Lauren didn’t tell her about it first. Camila was Lauren’s best friend. They were supposed to tell each other these things, not keep secrets.

“I didn’t know you liked someone, Lo.” Camila tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but it was very difficult.

Lauren furrowed her brows. “Well, it’s complicated, Camz. Really complicated.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Camila knew she crossed a line then. Lauren scowled and gritted her teeth. She expected the worst. For her best friend to start blowing up and shooting insults left and right, but she didn’t. She relaxed after a few tense seconds. “I don’t know. I’m just trying to figure things out. I promise I’ll tell you about it soon, okay?”

She managed to give her a small smile and wrapped her arms around her affectionately. Lauren seemed to relax even more as Camila buried her head in her neck. “Mkay,” she hummed. The green-eyed girl pressed a kiss on top of her head. Camila felt her heart speed up by that action, but another part of her reminded her that it was platonic. Everything between her and Lauren was platonic.

“Anyways,” Normani said. “We’re going to kick your asses this year, Gryffindor. Now Grande that has graduated, you’ve lost your best Chaser and captain. You’re sure to lose.”

Ally sighed. “Does every conversation we have always go to Quidditch? Time for me to tune out,” she huffed and pulled out her History of Magic textbook. Seventh Years were not safe from the tremendous amount of homework on the first day apparently.

“Dinah’s a good captain and player,” Camila argued as she moved her head so it was resting on Lauren’s shoulder and so she could get a better look at her Slytherin friend. “She’s one of the best Keepers Gryffindor has seen in ages. We may have lost Ariana, but we still have a great team.”

Lauren giggled. “It’s so cute how confident you are in your own team.”

The three of them broke out into their usual argument over Quidditch.

“May I remind you who won by a mile in the first Gryffindor versus Slytherin match last year?”

“That was only because Malik was out ill!”

“Camz, we could have won if you didn’t catch the snitch.”

“I’m _so_ glad that it’s my fault that you guys lost the match.”

Ally slammed her textbook closed with a loud thud. The three of them turned to her with wide eyes. Ally was _never_ this loud unless she meant business. “May I remind you who won the Quidditch Cup last year? Not you losers.” Camila covered her mouth to prevent herself to breaking out into giggles. Ally was _never_ rude unless she meant business. “It was Helga Hufflepuff’s prideful house.”

Normani and Lauren both sulked. Slytherin got destroyed in the Quidditch Cup game last year with a whooping 370-90. It was painful for even Camila to watch and it was embarrassing for her to come back to the common room in green and silver only to be made fun of by her housemates, thank goodness Dinah was with her then.

“And for Mani and I’s final year, Slytherin will take home the cup,” Lauren said proudly. She reached over and began to ruffle Camila’s hair. “No matter what Camz says.”

“Shove it Jauregui, we’re going to beat you again.”

Normani narrowed her eyes at the two of them. “Quit acting like a couple you two, you’re making Ally and I look like we’re just friends.”

Ally must have took offense to that because she reached forward and grabbed Normani’s face, bringing it close to hers and then kissed her roughly. Normani quickly reciprocated the kiss and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. Camila and Lauren exchanged nervous glances. “Wanna leave them to it?” Lauren mouthed to her.

“Please,” Camila mouthed back and got up.

* * *

Camila and Dinah had a tradition. An eating competition to destroy all eating competitions and it was always the second day of the term’s lunchtime. Dinah usually won. Camila won during their fourth year because she cheated, but no one had to know that. But this lunch, she wasn’t feeling up for it.

Camila played with her mashed potatoes with a groan. Some of the Gryffindors were already gathered around her in anticipation for the eating competition that would definitely not happen. She couldn’t eat when she couldn’t stop thinking about what Lauren said the day before.

“Camila Cabello!” Dinah shouted as she took a seat next to Camila. “Are you ready to lose again?” She pressed a kiss to Camila’s cheek which surprised her and drew her out of her contemplative state. Dinah’s eyes met hers and she noticed immediately that something was up.

“Walz, are you okay?”

Camila flashed her a small smile. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Dinah frowned. “Bullshit.” She stood up and grabbed Camila’s arm harshly and pulled her out of her seat at the Gryffindor table.

“Hey! Dinah, let go of me,” Camila hissed. She didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself, but it was too late. It felt like most of the Slytherins were already staring at her, including Normani and Lauren. Well, Normani had more of a “what the fuck” look on her face while Lauren looked like she was ready to get up and follow them.

Dinah dragged her out of the Great Hall and up part of the Grand Staircase until they were at the first floor. Camila was desperately trying to yank free. They stopped in the empty corridor. Her tall best friend let out a sigh of relief, checking to see if the coast was clear before looking down at her with anticipation. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Nothing’s bothering me, Cheechee.”

Dinah laughed. “Bullshit, tell me the truth.”

Camila couldn’t just say no to Dinah. Dinah was stubborn. It was something that she admired the most about her even if it was considered a negative flaw. Camila found that to be the best quality in her friend crush. So what if she had more than one friend crush?

“It all started yesterday,” she started to explain. “Professor Cowell showed us Amortentia and it got me thinking-”

“What did you smell?” Dinah burted out.

Camila laughed nervously. “I don’t remember.”

“You may be able to use that excuse on someone like Lauren, but I know you. You have an amazing memory and this is something you definitely wouldn’t forget. So tell me now.”

Well, when Dinah put it _that_ way, Camila couldn’t say no. “Cinnamon, a banana creme pie, leather, a polished broom handle, old books, and warm bread.”

“Is that it?” Dinah inquired, pursing her lips.

Camila nodded slowly. “Yeah.” She watched as her friend tensed up a bit. “Is that a bad thing?”

Dinah shook her head, a small grin beginning to form on her lips. “Not at all, Chancho, not at all.” She reached a hand out and ruffled Camila’s hair. Camila realized that she must have an affinity for having pretty girls ruffle her hair because it seemed to happen quite often. “But I’m still confused. What does you being upset have to do with the Amortentia?”

“Oh, it doesn’t have anything to do with the Amortentia. I just thought I’d tell you,” Camila pointed out. “It does have to do with Lauren though.”

“What did Lauser do now?”

Camila leaned in, as if she was trying to conceal some sort of secret. “I think Lauren might like someone.”

Her best friend looked like she had seen a ghost. She shot up straight and her eyes widened. “What!?” Her voice was shrill and confused, almost angry. The look of anguish on Dinah’s features told a lot. “Who?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, she wouldn’t tell me. So I kind of just left it, but,” she paused. “Lauren hasn’t liked someone her entire Hogwarts career and tons of people went after her. First it was Keaton and Luis in our third year, Brad in our fourth year, Lucy Vives last year.” As Camila listed all of the people that had crushes on Lauren, her face began to fell. It was no secret that Lauren was very attractive and brought along a lot of admirers. Camila was even jealous of most of them, especially Lucy. Camila and Lauren were having a moment in the Three Broomsticks when Lucy came waltzing up and asked Lauren out. She politely declined, but quickly reached over under the table to squeeze Camila’s hand. “I mean maybe she just, hasn’t found the right person? Everyone who has ever liked her was a pig and maybe now she found someone she know wouldn’t be a pig.”

“That sounds about right,” Dinah said slowly.

“Come to think of it, Dinah, _you’ve_ never fancied anyone either!” Camila gasped. “And you’re the one that’s like super adamant on our friends getting together. You even set up Normani and Ally!”

Dinah had a nervous smile on her lips. She chuckled softly and ran a hand through her blonde curls. “Yeah, uh, I’m a big romantic when it comes to other people, but myself? Nah. I’m just not exactly cut out for a relationship, I want to but…”

“Dinah! I cannot believe the words coming out of your mouth. You’re beautiful, so beautiful, like I would definitely date you,” Camila rushed out. Dinah’s lips curved into a smile. “You would make whatever guy or girl so happy. So don’t give me that.”

Dinah rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh, Mila.” She hummed and pulled Camila into a tight hug, one that Camila quickly returned. She was great at hugs, both of them were because they both gave it their all until they were literally squeezing the life out of each other. “You’re so cute and faithful in me. And I...actually might like someone too.”

Camila’s eyes lit up. “Really? Who, China?”

Dinah looked like she regretted sharing that information. She grimaced slightly as she pulled away from her. “It’s complicated. Like really complicated. I’m not sure I can tell you right now.”

Now, where did Camila hear that before? From Lauren, not even a day ago. Camila felt bad, like her friends didn’t trust her with a secret. She was amazing at keeping secrets. She’d never tell a soul anything. When Ally told her of her crush on Normani, Camila didn’t tell anyone. Well, until Dinah forced it out of her, but that was because Dinah would not stop tickling her and she was very ticklish. It was kind of sad.

Camila tried her best to hide her distress. “Oh, well, know that you can any time, okay? I’m your best friend. Like I would never judge you for who you liked at all.” Camila reached down to squeeze Dinah’s hand comfortingly. “Except if it was maybe Louis Tomlinson or Austin Mahone because those slimeballs are gross.”

That caused Dinah to laugh a bit. “God, I hate Mahone. I don’t know if I want to let him back on the team, but he’s a damn good Beater. And Tomlinson? Lauren will have to deal with him because that’s her domain.”

Camila jumped up into Dinah’s arms. Dinah grunted, but quickly caught her. She was always prepared for Camila’s koala hugs. “I love you, Walz.”

“I love you too, China.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Quidditch season was in full force. Dinah held tryouts and got Gryffindor to quite a solid team. Camila was once again made Seeker; Dinah was already Keeper so no tryouts were needed for her; Austin and Zendaya were made Beaters again; Harry Styles, Perrie Edwards, and fourth year Bea Miller returned as Chasers. The difference between Dinah and Ariana as captains was that Dinah scheduled tons of practices and loved to yell.

Camila was no exception to her wrath. It was pouring rain on that Saturday afternoon and Camila could not see. The snitch was impossible to find when she couldn’t even see five feet in front of her. The wind was wild, Camila nearly fell off her broom at least several times.

“Get it together, Cabello!” Dinah shouted over the roaring wind.

Camila gripped onto her broom tighter as another gust of wind blew against her. She was soaking wet, exhausted, and still hadn’t even started her Charms essay. Camila was swamped with work and stress. Stress caused by Lauren and Dinah both being extra shifty around Camila. Whenever Camila brought up anything about their crushes, they would shut her down. And they started hanging out with each other a lot more without her which made Camila jealous. Jealous because she felt ignored and unwanted. But she couldn’t tell Dinah that she was upset, because Dinah would overreact and demand she take the week off. The team needed her.

She noticed a flash of gold and dove towards it, but just as she saw it, it disappeared. Camila cursed in frustration. “I’m taking a break,” she called out to her teammates as she brought her broom to the ground.

Dinah heard her and quickly brought her Nimbus 2016 to the ground. “What? No you can’t!” She hopped off her broom and began marching towards her. Camila got off her broom too and clutched it closer to her. “Practice isn’t over for another half hour.”

“Yeah?” Camila huffed. “Well, it is for me.” She sent Dinah a glare and trudged back towards the locker room. She bit down on her lip when she heard her call her name after her, but she continued walking.

She swung open the door to the changing rooms for the girls. Camila slumped down onto the bench in defeat, pulling her gloves off and then taking off her kneepads. Her hair was soaked and dripped water down her face. Her Quidditch robes felt heavy because of how damp they were. And she was cold. Her body quaked and shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself and hugged her close.

She sat in silence for what felt like years, fighting back tears and shaking uncontrollably.

And then the door burst open, she half-expected it to be Dinah, the other half expected it to be one of the other team members that Dinah sent to check on her. But it was Lauren, completely drenched, but still managing to look gorgeous beyond measure.

“Camz,” Lauren said softly. Camila looked up in surprise. Lauren stepped further into the locker room and moved to go sit next to her. She instinctively leaned into her best friend. Lauren quickly wrapped her arms around her. “Dinah told me to come check on you.”

“Dinah?” Camila asked. “How?”

“I was watching you guys practice.” Lauren noticed how Camila’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Only because I wanted to see you and Dinah. Not because I wanted to see how you guys were playing. You guys have been so busy lately. No ulterior motives whatsoever.”

Camila snorted. “Well, _that’s_ a relief.” She took a deep breath. “Why didn’t she come check on me herself then?”

“Well, she’s busy, you know…”

“Busy,” Camila repeated flatly. “Busy when she promised me that Quidditch wouldn’t get in between our friendship?” She laughed bitterly, shaking her head. “She knows that I don’t play well under pressure. She knows that I get tired easily. But she ignored that and continued to be a total bitch to me!” An unexpected sob left her lips and she tried to cover it up. “Dinah’s my best friend before my captain, she should know that.”

Lauren didn’t say anything at first, just rubbed her back comfortingly as Camila ranted. It felt nice being able to let her feelings out to someone who would listen. Lauren always listened to Camila, just like how Camila always listened to Lauren.

“Have you made it clear that you’re upset?” Lauren asked. “Maybe you should talk to her.”

“Talk to her? How can I when you and her have been so weird about me lately!” Camila snapped. “When Dinah isn’t yelling at me at Quidditch practice, she’s awkward during our conversations. And you, you’re a lot more quiet and distant. Did I do something wrong?”

Lauren bit down on her lip. “Camz, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. And I’m sorry you feel that way, because it’s not how I want to treat you.”

“Then tell me what’s going on, Lauren!” Camila sobbed loudly. “Why are you being so distant?”

Lauren exhaled slowly. “I can’t tell you, Camz. I don’t know if I can or if I can handle it. Dinah and I don’t want to-”

Camila wasn’t a Ravenclaw, but she was pretty smart, and for the first time ever, she wished she wasn’t. It all made sense to her now. The only reason Lauren and Dinah would be weird around her is because they like each other. Camila, being their best friend, would feel like a third wheel so they kept it secret so she wouldn’t have to feel awkward. But all Camila felt was hurt, like a huge part of her had been taken away.

“You and Dinah like each other. I should have known,” Camila finally said.

Lauren’s eyes widened, surprised, probably by Camila figuring things out. “Well,” Lauren croaked. “Kind of.”

“Kind of?” Camila furrowed her brows. “You either like someone or you don’t. There’s no kind of.”

Lauren pulled away from Camila and Camila let her, she was in no mood for having the green-eyed girl back in her arms anyways. It would hurt too much.

“Using that logic,” she mumbled. “Yes. Dinah and I like each other.”

Camila felt like she was being suffocated. She burst out into sobs again, leaning over and clutching the sides of her head. Her heart ached. It ached like someone had ripped it out, stomped on it, and then shoved it back in there. The news felt like the ultimate betrayal. But why? Camila didn’t know why she felt that way and it drove her crazy. Was she jealous of Dinah? Was she jealous of Lauren? Or was she jealous of both? She was confused, hurt, angry, every single emotion that she felt hit her like a train.

“I’m sorry,” Lauren whispered. She didn’t even move to touch her. Camila was glad she didn’t because she would definitely slap her away.

Camila looked up, wiping her tears on her wet sleeves. “I think you should go.”

Lauren nodded awkwardly, scooting away from her and then standing back up. “Yeah, I really should.” She cleared her throat. “Just know that I’m-”

“Sorry, you made that clear,” she finished for her best friend, if she even was her best friend anymore.

Camila’s gaze met Lauren’s. She looked solemn, regretful, but also conflicted. “Oh, and Lo? Tell Dinah that I’m happy for you guys.”

Lauren smiled sadly and turned to leave the room.

* * *

“I don’t get it, Mila,” Ally said as she plopped her books down next to her. “Why have you been avoiding Dinah and Lauren like the plague? Not like Mani and I don’t love having you spend more time with the both of us. But I can tell that they both miss you.”

Camila shrugged her shoulders indifferently, flipping to the next page of her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. “Really? I had no idea,” she said sarcastically. She looked over at Ally, who towered over her since Camila was sitting at a desk in the library while Ally was standing up tall. “And besides, why are you complaining? I don’t get to hang out with you guys that much because of Quidditch and classes.”

“So you won’t talk to Dinah, but you’ll still show up to Quidditch practice?”

Camila shrugged again.

“Unbelievable,” Ally huffed, taking a seat next to her. “Dinah misses you. She isn’t the same without her other half with her. There’s no Dinah without Camila.”

Camila closed her textbook, quite tired of Ally’s badgering. Of course, what should she expect from a Hufflepuff? They are Badgers. “Dinah already has her other half, Lauren. I don’t think she needs me.”

Ally pursed her lips. “Camila, Dinah and Lauren aren’t together.”

She raised a brow at the news.

“They aren’t even on speaking terms. Dinah’s pissed at Lauren,” Normani chimed it, scaring both Ally and Camila. The short Head Girl jumped up and squeaked and Normani smirked, pulling her girlfriend into a hug and placing a kiss on top of her head. “Hey baby, hey Mila.”

“When did you get here?” Ally asked.

Normani smiled at her. “A few minutes ago. I was hanging out with Lauren in the common room, but she was being too mopey for her own good.”

“Wait,” Camila said. “Why is Dinah pissed at Lauren?”

“‘Dunno the specific details,” Normani answered, bringing a digit down to curl a bit of Ally’s hair. “But it’s about something Lauren said to you at Quidditch practice.”

Camila knew what she was talking about. She smiled sheepishly. “Oh. I didn’t know that.”

Ally left her girlfriend’s embrace to pull up two more chairs to Camila’s desk. Normani sat in the one furthest from her while Ally sat in the one closest to her.

“I’m sorry I caused such a rift in the group,” Camila apologized nervously, scratching her head.

Normani chuckled quietly, rolling her eyes. “We don’t blame you for anything, Mila. Lauren’s the bloke in this situation. She shouldn’t have said that to you, especially since it isn’t really true.”

Camila was relieved by her words. She fought a warm smile from forming. “So, does that mean Dinah and Lauren don’t like each other like that?”

Ally and Normani exchanged hesitant glances. Normani raised her brows, trying to quietly communicate something. Ally nodded her head response. Camila found their actions to be confusing.

“Well, not exactly,” Ally said tentatively. “We wanted to talk to you about something.”

Camila furrowed her brows. “What?”

Normani leaned back in her chair. “A little birdy told us that you got in contact with some Amortentia. You know, the love potion?” Camila nodded. “Can you tell us what you smelled?”

Camila tilted her head in confusion, but relented. “Yeah, okay. Uh, cinnamon, leather, banana creme pie, a polished broom handle, old books, and warm bread.”

Normani and Ally gave each other wide-eyed looks. Ally reached into her book bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment, the two of them began to smoothen it out onto the desk and then examine it closely. Camila leaned forward to see what they were looking at.

The two of them began to mutter things a little loudly to each other.

“Lauren also said cinnamon and old books for hers.”

“Dinah said a polished broom handle and warm bread. Leather too.”

“Both of them said they smelled vanilla and freshly picked wild flowers.”

Camila chewed on her lower lip. “Guys, what are you doing?”

Ally and Normani froze. They both gave each other scared glances until Normani lightly nudged her girlfriend. The short girl sighed and looked back over at Camila. What left her mouth was both surprising and thought-provoking.

“Mila, is there a chance that you could have feelings for Dinah and/or Lauren?”

She was quick to respond. “What? They’re my friends. My best friends,” she hissed.

Normani smirked. “Is that all you are though? Just friends?”

Camila considered her question. Were Dinah and Lauren really just her friends? She never thought about it the possibility of her liking girls, let alone liking her two best friends. Not that she was homophobic or anything, she just didn’t think that was who she was.

And as a Gryffindor with a Ravenclaw mind, she would have to analyze things.

Camila and Dinah. They were the classic childhood best friends. When Dinah and her large family moved into the big house across the street from hers at six years old, she was naturally curious. Camila and Dinah became fast friends the minute Dinah knocked on her door and asked if she could use the bathroom because all of the ones at her home were occupied. While Dinah went to public school, Camila was homeschooled because her father, a Muggleborn wizard, had been traumatized when he started exhibiting powers during his early school years. Dinah started showing powers too and Camila was beyond ecstatic to tell her everything about wizarding society. The Hansens too were pleased to find that their daughter’s best friend’s family were also wizards. They’ve always been attached to the hip. Sorted in the same house, chose the same extra curricular activities, joined the Quidditch team together, there truly was no Dinah without Camila and Camila without Dinah. They came as a matching set.

Camila and Lauren. Now this was an interesting friendship. Lauren was a second year Slytherin and she was a first year Gryffindor when they first met. They had no reason to interact with each other, but Lauren saw that Camila was reading a Muggle book and asked her about it. Their friendship blossomed from a shared love of books. Lauren soon became her confidant and someone she could rely on for anything. They had friendly competitions too because they were on different teams and their houses were rivals. But whenever Slytherins picked on Camila, Lauren would defend her in a heartbeat. Camila and Lauren’s friendship was also somewhat forbidden. The Jauregui family was prominent in society and Clara Jauregui was Senior Undersecretary at the Ministry of Magic, meaning she was her father’s boss. Their families did not entirely approve of their friendship, but still they persisted.

Both Dinah and Lauren were very attractive, there was no point in denying that. Both of them had amazing personalities and Camila could listen to them talk for hours and stare at them and-

_Oh my God._

Camila’s eyes widened. “No,” she admitted weakly. “I don’t think they ever were just my friends.”

Normani leaned forward. “So, who do you like more then? You can tell us, Mila,” she egged her on.

Her lip trembled. She clutched onto the arms of her chair. “Both. I like both of them.” Camila looked at her two friends, expecting contempt or disgust. But Ally was beaming and Normani looked like she just won a million galleons.

* * *

Since Camila’s confession, nothing really changed. Dinah and Lauren weren’t speaking and Camila still didn’t know exactly how to approach them and apologize for her actions or continue from there. She just accepted that she liked her best friends more than platonically and she had no idea if they felt the same way. Dinah and Lauren’s crushes were still a mystery and Camila ruled out that they weren’t dating or had feelings for each other.

Unfortunately Camila would have to wait to figure out how to fix things with her best friends until after she finished prefect duty. She and Hailee were assigned by Ally to patrol the seventh floor. Both of them were exhausted from Potions homework that Professor Cowell dumped on them and in need of a good night’s sleep. Night patrolling came first.

“Do you believe in love?” Hailee asked with a small yawn.

Camila shrugged in response. “Yeah. I think it’s possible for someone to be in love and be loved. It’s like Maslow’s hierarchy of needs.” Hailee tilted her head in confusion. “It’s a Muggle thing, forget it.”

Hailee smiled. “Nonsense, I want to hear it! I’d love to have another interesting fact to share to my Muggle Studies class.”

“It’s not very interesting.”

“Our definitions of interesting must be vastly different.”

The pair rounded a corner to a corridor with a few unused classrooms. Camila and her were here not too long ago, but students tended to be very sneaky and slip in when the prefects weren’t looking. It was one of the downsides of Hogwarts being very large.

The sound of hushed arguing came from one of the empty classrooms, nearly startling Hailee. Camila and her exchanged knowing glances and took her wand out. Whenever Camila patrolled with Hailee, they had a special tradition and way of busting people. It was from the Muggle cartoon _Phineas and Ferb_ where the older sister sang a song called “Busted”. Admittedly, it was Camila’s favorite part of patrol.

“Three. Two. One,” she mouthed to Hailee.

With a quick flourish of her wand, the door to the classroom swung open. Camila and Hailee rushed inside.

“You’re gonna be busted, busted! I don’t wanna put the hurt on you, but you better believe me,” Camila sang loudly.

“When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, you’re busted, busted!” Hailee joined in and harmonized with her.

The classroom was dark so they couldn’t see who it was. But Camila could make out two figures, one tall and one a little bit shorter than the tall one.

The tall one burst out laughing. Camila knew that laugh all too well.

“I know I should be mad at you, Mila, but that was fucking perfect,” Dinah said gleefully before roaring with laughter again as she clutched the shoulder of the other figure. The other figure pushed her away roughly.

Camila sighed. She didn’t really want to deal with Dinah now. “Dinah, really?” She crossed her arms over her chest. Hailee flicked her wand so light was at the end of it and they could see better. “Five points from Gryffindor. You’re supposed to be in bed.”

Dinah shrugged. “Whatever.”

Camila turned to the other figure. Lauren. Her jaw clenched. She was a lot madder at the green-eyed girl than Dinah. “You too, Lauren?”

Lauren smirked. “You can’t dock points from other prefect’s houses. You’ll have to take it up with Normani, so I’ll just go for now.”

“Ah, ah.” Camila held her hand up. “I can still give detentions. So, detention, Tuesday night at seven. I’ll figure out what mundane task you’ll do later.”

“But I scheduled practice on the pitch then!” Lauren protested with a snarl.

Camila did her best to look indifferent. “Shouldn’t have been out past your bedtime.”

Lauren groaned and rolled her eyes.

Hailee looked over at Camila. “Shall we go? We still have fifteen more minutes.”

“No,” Dinah and Lauren said at the exact same time. Camila scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. On the other hand, Hailee looked majorly confused.

“Run along Steinfeld, we want to have a word with Camila,” Lauren said. Her gaze flickered over to Dinah. She nodded in agreement.

Hailee shrugged her shoulders and left the classroom. Now the three of them were standing in the dark with no way to see each other’s faces. That was the case until Dinah quickly flicked her wand to emit light.

Camila swallowed nervously. She knew what was coming.

“What the hell is your problem, Camz?” Lauren seethed. “You’ve ignored us for days! I know I messed up when I said what I said in the locker room but I apologized, didn’t I? And Dinah, you have no right to be mad at her.”

“Well geez Lo, maybe I was too upset to be able to accept your apology. But you didn’t try again, did you? No! You could have tried harder to reach out to me.”

“At least explain why you’re upset with me,” Dinah cut in, looking at Camila warily.

Camila inhaled sharply. “You were being so hard on me during Quidditch, first of all. I was so stressed at that moment and it was raining and you wouldn’t stop yelling. And then the thing Lauren said in the locker room.” Dinah raised a brow. “You know, that…”

“That you and I like each other,” Lauren said in an attempt to assist Camila.

Camila grimaced, remembering all too well what Lauren said. It haunted her every single dream and thought.

Dinah nodded slowly. “I still think you screwed up big time there, Lauser.” Lauren glared at her and stuck her middle finger up at her. “But I’m sorry for making you upset, Mila. I wish you could have told me that you were feeling this way. I hate it when you’re mad. Especially if it’s at me.”

“I’m sorry too,” Camila said. “But there’s another thing.” Lauren and Dinah both looked at her tentatively. “I think there’s something wrong with me, with the way I’m feeling. I don’t know if it’s right or wrong or I’m just crazy.”

“Camz, you’re not crazy,” Lauren disagreed.

“All the best people are crazy,” Dinah said at the exact same time.

Camila managed to crack a smile. She took a step closer to the both of them. “But the way I’m feeling, it makes me scared. I feel so lost and confused and…” Camila paused and clenched her fists.

“And what?”

“I don’t think I can deny this anymore.” Camila breathed out. Before she could stop herself, she surged forward and crashed her lips against Lauren’s. Lauren stood frozen for a solid millisecond but then she kissed back. Camila never felt so much at home when she had the Slytherin’s lips on hers and Lauren seemed to feel the same way, judging on how fiercely she was kissing her back, clutching onto her robes and begging her to stay close.

She pulled away, starry-eyed and breathless. Her eyes met Lauren’s and they both smiled at each other. Camila turned her head to look at Dinah. Her tall best friend looked shocked and hurt, jaw dropped and eyes widened, but also fighting back tears. Now Camila couldn’t allow that. She moved from Lauren’s grasp and made her way towards Dinah. Standing on her toes and cupping the girl’s cheek, she brought their lips together. Dinah seemed relieved and kissed her back, much softer and less hungrier than Lauren, but still absolutely perfect in her mind. Camila pulled away reluctantly.

She took a step back and looked between her two best friends that she had just kissed. Lauren was practically glowing with happiness while Dinah looked like she was about to cry because of joy. Camila’s cheeks flushed. “I have to get back to prefect duty,” she rushed out and then bolted for the door.

* * *

Camila played another game of avoiding Lauren and Dinah the next morning, mostly because she was afraid to talk about kissing both of them and she didn’t know what to say. Dinah and Lauren seemed to have the same plans because Dinah left the dormitory before she did and wasn’t at breakfast. In fact, she didn’t show up to any of their classes that day. She didn’t think too much of it because Dinah liked to skip a whole day sometimes. Lauren was just missing in action in general.

The first Cow Club dinner was coming up that evening and many people were excited to attend. Although it was a no date dinner, Normani gushed that one of her favorite Quidditch players and first girl crush from the Holyhead Harpies was coming and she was dying to meet her. Ally expressed her jealousy by arguing that the Quidditch player was not that pretty. Camila just rolled her eyes and listened to the couple quarrel in silence. Cow Club also meant that Lauren would be absent for the evening, any hopes of talking to her would be thrown out the window.

The sun was setting when Camila wandered the seventh floor corridors, recounting last night’s events and trying not to do a happy dance. She thought that was one of the craziest things she’d ever done but she didn’t regret it one bit. If only it could happen again soon.

Camila stopped when she heard hushed voices and the sound of heels clicking rapidly. She turned around to find Dinah and Lauren coming at her in full speed.

“There she is!” Dinah pointed at her. “Grab the witch!”

Lauren wasn’t wearing her robes. She was wearing a tight-fitted black dress and a full set of makeup on her face. Camila licked her lips, because damn, she looked amazing. Lauren and Dinah caught up to her, linking their arms with her and then half-dragging her away because Camila was too surprised to even react.

“Guys, what the heck?” Camila blubbered. “Let go of me!”

Lauren shook her head. “This operation will go a lot smoother if you shut the fuck up, Camz.”

They stopped at the end of the hallway. Camila recognized this place immediately. The tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy gave it away. Dinah started pacing around the corridor three times, muttering something under her breath. The large wooden door appeared seconds later. Dinah pushed open the door and then poked her head inside. She then turned around to beckon the two girls inside. Camila gave Lauren a hesitant glance, but went inside.

Camila immediately recognized the room that the Room of Requirement took form of, it was Dinah’s bedroom in her summer home out in the country. She remembered Dinah mentioning that it was one of her favorite places to be ever. Camila had even been there once for a week in the previous summer holidays. She didn’t get the hype over it but still found it to be quaint and charming.

“So this is the Room of Requirement,” Lauren said, bemused. “It looks like a house.”

“You can make it whatever you want it to be,” Dinah explained, plopping down on her bed. “This is just one of my favorite places ever and where I feel most comfortable.”

Camila just smiled and took a seat in the armchair that was near Dinah’s bed. Lauren decided to sit next to Dinah.

“So, why did you guys kidnap me?”

Dinah smirked. “Well, we weren’t going to let you ignore us again after you well, did _that_ ,” she remarked.

Camila’s cheeks heated up. “I’m so-”

Lauren pressed her finger to Camila’s lips and shushed her. “Nope, don’t you dare apologize. Because I know you don’t regret it.”

“I don’t,” Camila said.

Lauren opened her mouth to say something again but Dinah stopped her. “Hold your horses Lauser, I think we should share what our Amortentia scents are.”

“Why?” Lauren asked, shifting uncomfortably. “I just wanna get to the point.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Fine, be boring, but it might answer a lot of questions for Camila.”

“Why do I feel like this is some sort of addiction intervention?” Camila mused out loud. Lauren cracked up at that while Dinah just looked at the two girls like they were crazy.

She cleared her throat, brushing her curls to the side. “What I smelled when I got near Amortentia was vanilla, freshly brewed coffee, leather, wildflowers, warm bread, and a campfire.” She smiled softly and then nudged Lauren.

Lauren huffed, swatting at Dinah annoyedly. “Vanilla, cinnamon, old books, wildflowers, morning dew, and freshly brewed coffee.”

Camila began to put two and two together. There really was a lot of correlation between all of their aromas. But she still didn’t know exactly what it meant. “Do I have to say mine?”

Dinah shook her head. “Do you get it now, Mila?”

“Not really.”

That made Lauren laugh, she ran a hand through her tresses and flipped them to the side. “Thank goodness you’re not a Ravenclaw, because you’re a little slow, Camz.” Camila narrowed her eyes at her. “It means that we like you.”

“What?” Camila asked quietly.

“We like you, Mila,” Dinah repeated for Lauren. “And we both have for a long time. Since maybe fourth year for me? Yeah, fourth year. Lauren was a little earlier.”

Camila found this news wonderful. The girls she liked, liked her back and they didn’t feel weird about it at all. It was a dream come true. “Oh,” was all she could say. “Does that mean that you guys don’t like each other? Do I have to choose? I’m still a little lo-”

“Camz,” Lauren cut her off. “We like you. And each other, don’t worry about that. Dinah came to me all panicked about it and she was like ‘I like you but I’ve liked Mila since forever and I can’t pick.’” Dinah’s face flushed which caused Camila to break out into giggling. “And I was like, yeah same and I don’t wanna pick.”

Camila found that relieving. Now that she knew that Dinah and Lauren were also into her, she didn’t need to feel worried or jealous because they were into each other. “How long have you known about your mutual crushes?”

Lauren smiled. “End of last year.”

Dinah laughed. “We vowed to seduce you this year.”

Camila joined in with Dinah’s laughter. “Well, it worked. I’ve probably liked you guys since forever, but I refused to acknowledge it.”

“Oh, we knew,” Lauren said with a smirk.

Camila stuck her tongue out at Lauren and she winked back at her. “So, what now?”

Dinah fell back on her bed. “Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’d like to cuddle with my girls.”

Camila found that to be a great plan and she practically leaped on top of Dinah. Dinah caught her though and wrapped her arms Camila tightly and pulled her flush against her. Lauren pouted. “No fair, I have a Cow Club dinner in a little bit, I can’t get my dress messed up!” In response, both Camila and Dinah used their legs to try and hook Lauren and bring her up next to Dinah. She relented and snuggled up next to Dinah and draped her leg over Dinah so it was hooked around Camila’s legs. Everything felt very right in that moment for the first time in several weeks.

* * *

“Walz, stop being a wuss and come stick your feet in! It’s not that bad,” Dinah shouted from the shoreline of the Black Lake. Camila looked up from her book to find Dinah and Lauren holding hands while about a little less than knee deep in the lake. Both of them were skipping rocks while Camila decided to sit back in the sun and reed.

Lauren turned around and beamed at her. “Come on, Camzi, it’ll be fun!”

“No thanks,” Camila replied with a small smirk. “Famous last words of one of my girlfriends, Lauren Jauregui.”

Dinah burst out laughing. “Seriously babe, you’re being a coward! That’s not what Gryffindor stands for!”

“Or maybe I just don’t feel like getting wet?”

“Oh I’ll make you both wet later,” Lauren purred, licking her lips seductively. Dinah growled and splashed her girlfriend. She whined but quickly pranced over to her to kiss her lips, Dinah reciprocated eagerly.

Camila cooed at the sight. “Look at my babies being adorable!” Dinah and Lauren broke apart. Dinah grinned widely while Lauren blushed. “Now come give Camila some loving.”

The two of them got out of the water and rushed towards her. Maybe Camila should have thought this through before because Lauren was soaking wet and coming at her with her arms outstretched. She put her book to the side and braced for impact. Lauren flung her arms around her and buried her head into Camila’s neck, pressing her lips against her collarbone. Lauren’s wet hair hit her in the face several time. A much dry Dinah came running up afterwards and started peppering her face with kisses. She kissed her everywhere but her lips before finally doing so after Camila whined and pouted.

After a few more seconds, Dinah pulled away with a quick smack of her lips. Lauren removed her head from Camila’s neck and laid on her side, facing Camila. “You guys are the best ever,” Camila gushed.

Lauren shook her head. “Correction, _you_ are the best ever.” Dinah gasped from across from her. Lauren smiled at her innocently. “And maybe sometimes Dinah is the best ever.”

“Honey I’m one of the best things in your life, don’t you dare diss me,” she said sassily.

She shrugged her shoulders. “That’s very debatable, baby, very debatable.”

Dinah leaned over to whisper in her ear, but she didn’t whisper. Dinah never whispered. She just talked loudly in her ear. “Chancho, I think we should just dump her, she’s getting too problematic and rude.”

Camila frowned. “Or maybe you’re being problematic and rude.” Dinah gasped in horror. Lauren laughed at her. Their relationship consisted a lot of Dinah and Lauren insulting each other, but never Camila, because Camila liked to think think she was the saint of the group. That was a lie, Dinah did make fun of her from time to time but it was only out of love and respect and homage to the old days.

“Aw, Normani, look at them!” Ally squealed excitedly, pointing at the three of them while beaming at her girlfriend. “They look so adorable together. I’m so happy things worked out.”

Normani grinned right back at her. “Yeah, all thanks to us.” She squeezed her hand. “But we’re still the cutest couple.”

“Shut up Mani, we’re cuter and you know it!” Lauren yelled loudly.

Dinah cackled at Normani’s disgruntled facial expression. Camila leaned in to kiss Lauren gently.

Normani and Ally made their way over to the three of them and took a seat across from them, backs facing the lake. “Just wait until the match against Gryffindor coming up in a few weeks. They’ll be making bets and everything.”

Dinah rolled her eyes, draping her arm around Camila. “Walz and I are going to win because she’s a better Seeker than Malik. Sorry not sorry.”

“Not if our a well aimed Bludger could knock her off course,” Lauren said suggestively.

Camila chuckled. “Admit it Lo, you wouldn’t let a Bludger near me and if Nelson tried to hit me, you’d hit your own teammate.”

Four of them burst into laughter while Lauren flushed in embarrassment, leaning her head against Camila’s shoulder. “Camzi,” she whined childishly.

“I, on the other hand, am not afraid to throw the Quaffle right at Dinah Jane’s face.” Dinah glared at Normani in response. Ally also glared at Normani, causing her to bite her lip. Camila could not believe how whipped Normani was for Ally. “Alright fine, I won’t throw the Quaffle at Dinah’s face.”

“No, I was going to say that I’m a little mad that Quidditch had to be brought up again,” Ally huffed. “There are more things to talk about than that sport.”

Normani pouted in retaliation. “Aw I’m sorry babe, I’ll stop.”

Dinah smirked widely. “You’re so whipped, Kordei. It’s adorable.”

“Whipped? You’re one to talk,” Ally quipped.

“Ally is right,” Lauren said.

Ally looked right over at Lauren with a bemused look. “Oh shut up, you’re whipped too.”

“Prove it!”

“Hey Camila, if Lauren and Dinah took you on a date to Hogsmeade, where would you want to go?”

Camila felt all of the girls’ eyes on her. She smiled nervously. Her answer was very typical and was guaranteed to make Dinah sick. Maybe Lauren too. Camila had very cheesy tastes because she was a pure romantic at heart. “Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.”

“No,” Lauren and Dinah said at the exact same time. Camila instinctively pouted at her girlfriends, making sure to bat her eyelashes cutely too.

“Fine,” Lauren and Dinah said in sync once more. Camila grinned and pressed a kiss to Dinah’s cheek first and then Lauren’s.

Ally looked over at Normani with an amused smile. “What did I tell you? They’re so whipped for each other.”

“I believed you the first time.”

Ally grabbed Normani’s face and kissed her. In response, Dinah grabbed Lauren’s face and kissed her. Camila didn’t need to be kissed because the two girls had their arms around her and were rubbing her back. That was enough intimacy to give her butterflies in her stomach.

Camila still found it hard to believe that just over three weeks ago, she was oblivious to her girlfriends’ feelings for her. She found it hard to believe that she let herself get jealous over a stupid reason and not even consider the fact that the world wasn’t black and white when it came to having feelings. There was a gray area. And that gray area was freaking awesome.

Camila had Lauren. Camila had Dinah. Lauren and Dinah had each other. Two Gryffindors and a Slytherin all in a relationship with each other, what a story to tell her family that might not approve. But Camila didn’t care, because she was beyond happy. It was all thanks to a love potion that smelled a little too much distinctive.

But then Camila realized something.

“Wait Dinah.” She turned her head towards her. “You aren’t even in Potions. How did you get your hands on some Amortentia?”

Dinah blinked. She scratched her head and chuckled nervously at her. “I may have done something against the school rules that involved blowing Professor Cowell’s office door down and going through his potion supply.”

“Dinah Jane Hansen!” Ally cried shrilly, shaking her finger at Dinah. “I could take house points and give you detention for that!”

“Which is why I didn’t really want to say anything in the first place,” Dinah explained. “Mila already docked points for being out of bed past bedtime.”

Lauren’s face lit up. She tugged on Camila’s hand to get her attention. “That reminds me, what are we doing for our detention Miss Cabello?”

Camila smiled mischievously at Lauren. She had a great idea for what they would do. “I’m sure you’ll love it. It’s sorting my potion supplies for me and then giving me a foot massage. You’ll meet me in the Entrance Hall, not a minute early or later than the time given.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“You’re right, I don’t. I like you a whole fucking lot.”

“So do I,” Dinah chimed in. “I like you a whole fucking lot as well, don’t forget me!”

Camila beamed at her two girlfriends. “I like you _both_ a whole fucking lot too.”

**Author's Note:**

> also please let me know if i should continue this because i'm seriously considering making a series of one-shots in this universe bc i enjoyed writing this way too much and i have so many ideas of how to continue this.


End file.
